


Bittersweet

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Domestic, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: you know the drill by now, rating is subject to change through chapters and so are the tags!this is a different take on the usual thing me and my partner like to write with demon ravus in that it takes place during a slightly reimagined verse 2, where Ravus still went after the emperor after arriving at Zegnautus.this is planned to be slowburn and will eventually be full fleurentia/ravnis with a reasonably happy ending for once
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ravus wasn't sure what this would achieve, but it felt like closing a chapter in his life indefinitely. Aiding the royal entourage to fulfill their own purpose at the time was perhaps something that duty convinced himself he needed to do. Perhaps… it was something more. He races off to where the emperor resides, his hand poised at his sword ready to put the corrupt ruler down.

Finding himself at a sudden stop inside the throne room, greeted by what he thinks is nothing. Cautious, he approaches, sword drawn. He exhales, turning the robes and armour left behind on the throne with the tip of his sword. Too late, he supposes. But that did mean a demonic representation of the emperor was stalking the halls, and that would complicate things for the others, especially if they had to make an emergency extraction of the king's advisor. 

He wouldn't have to look far, the moment his back turned he felt a force collide into his side as he turned. It tackled him, from where, he couldn't determine. Off balance, he catches the creature disappear into nothingness. How was he to fight such a thing? He wasn't left much time to think upon his next move, he swears his beating from Ardyn has dulled his reflexes. 

Another demon, a lich he thinks judging from the reek of undeath, restrains him. 

He thought better of his chances were there only one, but finding another 3 in his vision he starts to doubt his chances all together. His last hurrah very quickly turning to a death wish in his mind. He wasn't sure how many thoughts he could have gone through his mind in what seemed to be an instant in real time. He struggles, but lifted off his feet with his sword knocked to the ground there's little he can do other than hope sending a surge of electricity through them would have them unhand him. 

Yelling his frustration attracts the attention of the demon that was most certainly controlling the lich troupe, a monstrous creature with a familiar face fades back in from the void it hid inside, unnerving that it spoke, belittled his efforts and ultimately told him his every wish were futile. A clawed hand works itself around his throat, threatening to choke him when it takes over restraint from the liches.

"This sssssword, it was my property if you remember, Commander." goads the demon, sweeping the sword up into it's free hand with a curl of a spindly talon. He brings the blade to Ravus' magitek arm, offering a lopsided grin when he struggles with discomfort. "This arm, is also my property." is all he utters before the sword is wrenched upwards, cutting through a weak joint and sending his prosthetic falling to the ground with a metallic clang.

Ravus steels himself, losing his arm didn't hurt, it wasn't his to begin with, losing his pride and being taunted and toyed with by a monster who wouldn't just let him die quietly was the real insult. Gritting his teeth, he reaches for the creature's throat with his remaining hand, kicking out with his legs and grazing the beast with the sharp toe of his armoured boots. It yells out, stumbles, enough that Ravus finds himself back on his feet, tussling with the demon to take back his weapon before the struggle leaves him losing his footing on spilled blood, sending him and the demon still struggling to hold onto him tumbling down the main shaft of Zegnautus. The beast could fly if the wings were anything to go by and Ravus would have none of it. If he was to die he would take Iedolas with him. Taking his sword back during the freefall he slashes the creatures wing, taking any hope it would have had of saving itself, resigned that the moment he hit the ground floor, his life would end, but so would Iedolas'.

———————

Ignis finds himself in bed most of the time, encouraged by his friends to relax and recover after everything that had happened. As much as he felt anxious and unproductive, he could hardly refuse, his body aching and yearning to stop for a moment. His rests are always accompanied by a strange dream, the distant but familiar sight of Tenebrae's flora. There's a silhouette of a person he can't quite make out, hunched over and sitting alone surrounded by a bed of flowers. The moment he calls out to the person his eyes open, healed but still sensitive to light. He feels the slight scarring on his face, once burning hotter than the sun, but now healed as if they were only mild. Recollecting the expression Noctis left him before disappearing into the crystal. So much he wanted to say to him, but so little time.

His eyes were healed remarkably all things considered, but his vision wasn't perfect. He had difficulty reading things and had a significantly hard time navigating when it was dark, and it only grows darker with each passing day. Prompto and Gladio do their part to help, assisting him with cooking and getting around, but he tries not to burden them, still set in his ways despite knowing himself that it was alright to rely on each other, now more than ever. Thinking of them however brings his thoughts to someone else. He wasn't sure if he could call him a 'friend' persay, a comrade when it mattered most. There seemed to be no trace of him anywhere. When he finally takes the time to ask, Gladio thinks for a moment before sighing. "Before we went looking for you, he said he had something to finish, and left." He's quiet, lips pressed before continuing. "He hasn't been seen since."

Tenebrae's fields of flowers were certainly a sight. sylleblossoms as far as they eye could see stretching out and carpeting the ground with a marvellous blue hue. Nowadays the fields were notably less striking in the growing nights. 

Zegnautus echoed with the sounds of souls that were trapped when the rumble fell in from the clash of powers at the core, and something far more unnatural. He wasn't dead, he was something else. Something... wrong. He claws at his arm, he had watched it sliced off what felt like mere moments ago but a demonic growth had replaced it, complete with a monstrous set of claws. His head feels heavy, turning to get up he feels an appendage he doesn't remember having scrape along the floor. A... horn? He feels strange, like he very much shouldn't be alive, yet here he was. He finds a broken shard, staring at a horrific sight. He feels like vomiting but can't, slowly making his way through the hallways before his slow drag of his aching body leads him out of the fortress and back towards the one place he knew he could call home. Perhaps for answers, perhaps for the mercy of a wandering hunter to end whatever new existence had been thrust upon him.

Strange rumors start to spread around, all of which pertaining to more and more powerful demons appearing as the sun takes longer to return each day. One rumor gets Ignis' attention immediately though, of a Demon inhabiting Fenestala manor. The idea of demons lurking in such a holy place was demoralizing, almost unbelievable for some, but the source of this information comes from none other than Maria, who claimed to have witnessed it herself. Even more bizarre, was who she claimed the demon was. 

"It was just like him, I can tell. He's still the sweet young man I remember, only hurting badly." She says solemnly. Ignis was the only one to bother asking for details. it was still difficult to believe nonetheless, but he knew she was not one for lying. 

"You seem genuine, and if there is someone there, it'd be good to check on them." Or at least, make sure they wouldn't be a malevolent force later, he hopes that is not the case.

It pained Ravus’ heart to be here, yet he couldn't think of another place he could possibly go. He resides in the upper levels, a tower he once called home many years ago. Keeping a few trusted servants around helped aid the condition of the manor from going completely into disrepair. Anyone who ventured too close to such sacred ground would be killed by his own hand should they not heed the warnings of his remaining servants. He wonders how long this charade can last. Wonders if he should even be trying to go back to a semblance of normal life or just give in to what he's become. It's been so long since he spoke to another person he wonders if he even still had a voice left, if any sound would come as just a gurgle or growl. He feels like his old home will just become his tomb in due time, and part of him would have it no other way, the human part, of course. 

Hearing whispers among the servants from his quarters about a possible inspection from the king's men makes his shoulders stiffen. He couldn't kill them, what hope would the world have if he did? Yet... he doesn't wish for them to find him like this either, surely they would put him down, mercifully or otherwise but... just why was that such a frightening prospect to him? he had lived, died, and lived again, yet he feels he's barely achieved anything. Perhaps his fear is leaving this existence before fulfilling some purpose yet to be known to him.

Ignis’ duel with fate has made him cocky, noting how hesitant everyone was with allowing him to leave on his own. Rightfully so, his eyes were still in the process of regaining full sight, and despite major progress on his skills in battle, not everyone was convinced he could hold his own. 

"Are you sure about this?" Prompto asks, handing him a bag of supplies that he packed himself. Him and Gladio were adamant about accompanying him after almost losing him, but Ignis would decline every time. If this demon was who he thought he was, and actually still had his humanity, it may be unwise to startle him with too much unwanted company. 

"I'm sure, worry not. I have no intent on entering a fight I cannot win." His purpose is clear, he is only going there to confirm his suspicions and nothing more, but even then, he is only sent off with his weapons with him. 

"Just take care of yourself, Iggy. Don't be reckless." Gladio huffs, a hint of concern that does warm his heart in a way. 

"At least it's not too far, I'll be on my way then." before he goes he's pulled into a tight hug by the two of them, lasting a good minute before they let him go.

Ravus stalks the halls, the route he takes every day. He adjusts things the servants left untouched with good intentions, a portrait of himself with his mother and sister before everything went sour. Some may think he should have resentment for his family for holding more power than he ever would, yet he did and still would wish the world for them if he could. Yet here he is, unable to do little more than protect their memory. 

He watches from his tower, catching sight of a visitor that even from this distance he recognises. Of course they would have sent him, the one person he had a sort of tie to left in this world. Damn it all. He retires deeper, away from the windows that would soon be unsafe for him to be around with the sun reaching its highest point soon.

Ignis looks around from the entrance, and starts getting the feeling he’s being watched. He could have sworn he saw one of the curtains move as well, but before he could question it he hears the entrance open with a loud creak. “... Sir Ignis? Is that you?” A servant, oddly well kept and unharmed, yet he looked like he was sweating bullets. 

“Yes, it’s good to see that you’re in good health, Fenestala has seen better days.” He tries peeking through the crack of the door, though the servant seems weirdly hesitant to allow him in. 

“Yes, yes! Everything is fine, I assure you...” seems the servant himself realizes how rude it was to not to invite him in for some rest, almost looking behind him for confirmation from someone else before finally making a decision himself. “...care to rest in the lobby? Hot drink perhaps?”

Listening to the exchange, Ravus seems to be wishing that his servants could be more convincing. He paces, a frustrated growl rumbling in the back of his throat. There's no hiding his monstrous appearance under any layer of clothing. He pulls the servant aside the moment he re-enters the main building to placate their visitor with a drink, sneering at him for such an oversight. 

"Get rid of him," comes a rasp he wasn't even sure he could manage to vocalize. "Cant be seen like this." He continues, ditching his servant's shirt collar and turning sharply back into the safety of the deeper rooms. Perhaps he should have been more careful not to leave evidence of his presence, however.

Ignis perches upon one of the couches, admiring the work done cleaning up the place. It’s almost comical watching a surprising amount of people scurry about, either cleaning or offering tours on very specifically the other wing of the manor. It felt... almost impossible. 

“This place must be a haven when properly fortified, but it looks like you could use some glaives to help.” In fact, there doesn’t seem to be any guard he’s seen, none of the people here seem fit for combat at all. 

“I assure you it is safe here, in fact, most of us have yet to see a demon come close to the manor at all.” He presents him with a dish and a cup of coffee with a bow, bringing his stained collar at eye level. 

“I see...”

Eventually his conversations with people end when they realize the sun is going down, noticing the whispers between servants before coming to a conclusion. 

“It’s dark out, it’d be dangerous for you to go out alone, would you care to stay for the night?” It was an offer hard to refuse, staying in a lovely place like this, and it made it easier to do what he came to do once everyone was asleep. 

“I could hardly say no, where would I be staying then?”

They lead him to a vacant guest room, while also leaving him with one simple request. “There is only one thing we must ask of you, and it is to not go to the upper chambers. It’s... to respect the belongings of our late queen and her children.” The servant is quiet for a moment, most likely still feeling the loss of their leading nobility. “But please feel free to help yourself to anything you wish in these halls.” 

Ignis thanks them before they leave, closing the door and returning to lie on the plush comforter of the bed. As much as he wanted to respect their wishes, and they were entitled to them, he can’t help but feel like everything was off about this, and he was always one for being curious. He waited until late that night when he couldn’t hear anyone, sneaking out of his quarters in order to investigate.

Ravus may no longer be a man but he still requires rest, finding himself in his mother's quarters, the once lavish bed was the only place he could comfortable lay to rest. Settled for the night, he feels uneasy, finding it difficult to drift into anything more than troubled sleep, a telltale trail of the blackish ooze that seeped from his demonic mutations leading to his resting place through the halls. Usually, this would be the servant's job to clean to keep his location hidden, but not at this hour.

Ignis wanders up the stairs to the upper chambers, careful not to misstep and alert anyone nearby. He enjoys the artwork displayed as he walked passed them, though they are tinged with a bit of sorrow, most of them family portraits, some with a rare smile from a younger Ravus. It’s when he steps in something wet and slippery that he’s pulled out of his thoughts, looking down to see a trail of what definitely was a demonic substance. He follows it cautiously, noticing that it lead directly to the spacious master bedroom. Definitely the late queen’s. Carefully he reaches for the door, slowly opening it so not to make a sound, and spots a large form lying on the massive bed in the middle of the room. He’s found exactly who he was looking for. Summoning a dagger he sneaks in, getting in as close as he can. Ravus remains asleep, exhausted by his earlier worrying. He murmurs in his restless sleep, nonsensical words strung together as if he were dreaming, yet if asked he couldn't remember a thing on his mind when his eyes were closed. Perhaps for the best with how active his dreams seemed to be.

Ignis takes a deep breath upon seeing his marred face, only confirming his suspicions further. He ponders a bit on what to do now that he’s proved himself correct, before settling on waking him to get answers. He puts a dagger to his neck, just in case before he wakes him up. “Get up.”

Ravus' eyes open, unclear exactly where he's looking thanks to the inky black, but the turn of his head is enough of a tell. "Is that how you greet me?" he rasps, keeping his eyes trained upon him. "Died once, don't fear it again." he says simply, bringing his human hand, much larger than Ignis would remember, to his wrist, threatening to force the other man to make good of his threat.

He pulls the blade away before it bites into the demonic man’s skin. “Just checking. I’m relieved your first instinct isn’t to maul me.” Ignis sighs, stepping back from him to show that he has no intent on harming him. “The rumors are true then, it is you...” the slight ambient light from the hallway’s lamps makes it easier to see him, eyes trailing the scourge spread throughout ravus’ body. “What happened to you?”

He gives Ignis quite the look, rising from the bed to his full height, wandering restlessly while he speaks. "Entertain you with stories while you break into my home?" he scoffs, "ill advised." He warns but ultimately gives in. The king's chamberlain was perhaps the only person he could think of that could get him talking. Talking about things he perhaps would have just kept to himself. "Wanted to tie off a loose end, paid the price for being careless, reckless." the more he speaks the harder it is to understand him, pausing to strain out the words at times.

“I was invited in, I’ll have you know.” Ignis replied curtly, though he starts to feel unnerved now that he stood taller than he remembered. He does feel for him though, imagining such a transformation being painful. “I imagine these people are here on their own accord?” He wants to think they are, but at the same time, he could understand if they were held here out of fear, either of the outside or of Ravus himself being angered by them leaving.

"They are not bound to this place," he answers simply. Given the choice was leaving to try and make a new home in a demon infested world, or live under the watch of a demon with no ill intent, the choice was clear. "You take me for a hostage taker?" his eyes narrow, the demonic process had dulled some things but it certainly hadn't had any positive affect on his temper which was fiery as ever. Ravus feels cornered. He couldn't lash out physically, this is a man who would defy fate, even being allowed to do so meant he had a purpose above being cut down where he stood for hurting Ravus' feelings.

Ignis frowns, realizing he’s overstepped. “My apologies, I don’t mean to accuse you of anything.” He sighs and grabs a chair. Ravus could kick him out or kill him if it pleases him, but he hasn’t yet, so he will take that as allowing him to stay. “I didn’t come to kill you, just so you know. I came because I wanted to see you and know that you’re still alive.”

"You call this alive?" he gestures to himself, taking a wide stride over to where Ignis sat, glaring at him from his lofty stance. "A horrid beast trapped in a tower. Dying would have been kinder to me." the problem being his body wasn't easy to kill. He couldn't starve or dehydrate himself, his body has proven to mutate and regenerate fast enough to heal mortal wounds as well if that fall was anything to go by. The only thing keeping him going was the fact he retained a pulse, something that told him despite all else he was still alive, despite himself not being willing to admit this existence could be called that.

Ignis tries to keep his cool, even when he can see Ravus’ temper rising. For some reason his anger felt like the most familiar, human thing about him right now, though it’s starting to get to him. “You’re certainly able to think and counter my attempts at sympathy like you are, so yes.” Perhaps he will regret quipping back at him, but the stress is starting to grate on him as well.

"Daring or stupid, which is it?" Ravus chides, lifting him by the collar with minimal effort, his feet leave the ground. "You didn't come here to lecture me, so state your business or begone if your curiosity is satisfied." he hissed, his patience worn thin enough by mindless chatter.

His hands latch to his wrist out of instinct, feeling the hardened demonic plating over his arm as he clung to him to support himself. “I want... to help fix this.” He’s at Ravus’ mercy should his temper take control, though he could fight back and stand his ground. That was never the point though. “I don’t know how, but I’m not leaving you here to wallow in your misery.”

His expression softens if only for a fleeting moment before he's back to his snarl, thrusting the advisor against the nearest wall, stepping forth enough for the moonlight to reveal just how twisted his form had become. "Take a good look. What would you be saving? A mangled corpse?" he drops him to the ground shortly after "You're done here, leave." he barks, turning his back to go back to the bed. He's tired, frustrated, and his patience for company seems to have long since been expended.

The force is enough to knock the wind out of his lungs, coughing shortly after he’s dropped. He watches the once tall, intimidating figure recede back into bed, refusing to look at him, and slowly gets up himself to leave. “It is still night time sadly, so you won’t be rid of me entirely. I’ll be downstairs waiting.” He fails to inform him that he actually had no intention of actually leaving the manor at all as he heads back to his room, passing concerned servants her were woken up by the commotion. “There’s no need to worry, I think we had a very eye-opening discussion,” he tells them, feeling a sudden determination to talk to him more. They’ll have another chat in the morning.

Ravus just wishes to rest, rest until he's eventually roused from his slumber by his thoughts, laying there motionless while he stared up to a ceiling dotted with constellations on a deep navy background, just like the night sky. He sighed, wishing for things to be simple, no badgering from the king's advisor, but he feels that wish will go unanswered.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gradually warms up to allowing Ignis in his personal bubble and makes a potentially life altering decision.

Ignis wakes up early the next morning, back still aching from being knocked into a stone wall last night. He can hear the footsteps of everyone waking to start their morning routine, likely more cleaning and cooking. Did Ravus even eat anymore, he wondered, getting up to stretch and later chat with the others, and hopefully gain some understanding of Ravus' condition without prodding him himself.

Apparently, according to some, he does sometimes eat. Usually much is left on the plate though with Ravus claiming to not feel hungry, but other times he destroys an entire seven course meal and leaves nothing. 

'At the very least, it's something.' Ignis thinks, assisting the servant tasked with serving food for Ravus as well as others living here. Said servant admits himself he is not a professional, and it is quite a task to make meals for a large party such as this everyday. Ignis helps with most of the preparation, but he does get an idea, something he could personally make for Ravus as sort of an apology.

Once everything is complete, he hauls a tray of assorted breakfast foods upstairs, hoping to make up for the volatile conversation before.

Ravus, however, is unsure what to think about the peace offering brought to him. 

"What's this?" he questions, surveying what was laid out. It takes him some time to lose his suspicion, exhaling deeply. "Thank you." he wouldn't forget his manners, but he does feel he needs to remind his staff that he wishes to be left alone. He picks up a pastry as if he's examining it but makes no attempt to eat anything. Perhaps he wasn't hungry, or something else was at play.

"You're very welcome, Sir Ignis said he wished to apologise for his rudeness earlier." He bows, allowing Ravus his privacy. Ignis stands a bit further down the hall, leaning against the wall out of Ravus' sight unless he were to look. He'd rather see his reaction first rather than show up out of the blue again, but the fact that he at least said thank you made him smile.

Ravus doesn't eat until he's left in peace, sometimes he doesn't realize how hungry he is, yet he manages to clear almost all of what was laid out for him. He sighs, cleaning powdered sugar from his fingertips. He wonders why Ignis would have done such a thing, he had no recollection of telling him he could eat or anything that hinted towards it. Glancing up he catches the sight of Ignis just outside of his quarters. 

"Am I an attraction to you?" he speaks, leaning back in his chair with a loud creak. His demeanor is likely to keep Ignis firmly at an arm's length yet he does hold some intrigue for his company.

Ignis chuckles, "Is it wrong to want to know if someone enjoys their cooking?" He nibbles on his own pastry until he finishes, happy to see empty plates. "And it seems you have." He doesn't invite himself into the room this time, unless Ravus were to call him over. There was still some boundaries that weren't clear to Ignis yet. "You are allowed out of this room, you know. They all seem to keep the curtains drawn just in case."

"Can't leave this place. I leave, they die." He sounds upset though it’s difficult to tell from his expression alone. He pushes himself up from his seat, keeping out of the sunlight yet peering behind a drawn curtain. "If I leave, this place gets overrun with demons." the proximity to the epicentre of all the demon activity was far too close. Ravus' presence alone is a deterrent for most, thankfully.

Ignis was... intrigued, in a way that made him pity the poor man. In one sense, it was definitely a kinder fate than some other possibilities he could think of, but from hearing the way he spoke, he wasn't sure. "I see, it was strange how this place remained untouched, but now it makes sense that it is of your doing."

From side he was facing, most of his unchanged body obscured the other half of his demonified form, and he could see more of the man he knew not too long ago. "It's good to see a side of you I remember."

Ravus cracks a smile. "Were it that easy." he sounds regretful, turning back towards the table the plates were still laid out on. "Keeping this place sacred is more effort than I could have imagined." When he strays away from the window, supporting his lopsided weight as he goes, he takes to tidying up. "That side of me wishes he were more present." he sighs, collecting up the plates and leaving them outside of the door to be collected later.

"If you need assistance, I can assure you, I will have the glaives over to defend and be very clear of not harming you." There's less tension between them this time, to which Ignis is thankful for. It allowed him the opportunity to take in little tidbits about his old comrade, like the extra care he has with the fragile dishes, the fact that the room really isn't that much of a mess as he thought, other than a broken mirror.

"You know what will happen if they learn of me." he speaks clearly, locking eyes with the advisor to keep them from wandering around his quarters. "This is just how it has to be." his eyes narrow, feeling he's probably spoke too much feeling the constriction in his throat that made it harder and harder for him to vocalize. He doesn't want to show his weakness, however. That much is crystal clear.

"The offer is still there, if anything, they will at least listen to what I have to say." The risk was still there, but with civilians inhabiting the manor, he doubted they'd want to resort to violence too quickly. In another sense, being able to have another base of operations for the kingsglaive would benefit everyone. He drops the subject afterwards though, noticing Ravus' difficulty speaking. "Are you alright?"

Ravus just nods his head, growling to relieve the itch in his throat. "Fine." it wasn't a problem he dealt with often, given he barely spoke to begin with and that was generally the root cause. "Too much... speaking." he rasps, retreating back to the familiarity of his room.

Ignis tilts his head in concern, wondering what could be the cause. Watching Ravus wipe his mouth of demonic substances though gives him a good idea. "May I have a look?" He takes a small risk, walking over to him and reaching out, but not fully touching him without permission. He wonders, with his emotional state, he most likely doesn't take care of himself, much less brush.

Ravus makes the most indignant noise he can muster, drooling black slime that he can't exactly control is hardly befitting of his title, however far removed he was from being prince of Tenebrae any longer. it's likely from sheer embarrassment that he doesn't want to be subjected to a physical exam.

Ignis gives him a look, understanding his embarrassment but continuing nonetheless. "Come now, there's no judgement here. Open up." His touch is very light, only really moving him by nudging his chin. Once he's able to see clearly, he sees what could be the problem.

"...You didn't drink anything this morning, also, do you brush your teeth at all?" He tries to keep a straight face, not wanting to embarrass him further.

He snaps his teeth in reflex, snorting through his nose. "What would be the point?" he puffs himself up in defence of his dwindling honour. "It always comes back." he brings his hand to his chest, judging by the heavy focus of mutated flesh there it's likely his internals were damaged as well, resulting in the fluid bubbling back up into his mouth at times.

Ignis flinches in response, more at the volume of his voice rather than his teeth, which actually don't seem all that changed compared to the rest of him. "Not too different from our human lives if I'm honest, only it likely bothers you more." He sighs, noticing that there was a bathroom connected to the room. "Come here." He tugs on him by a large claw. He knows he was quite unwilling at the moment, but doing this felt familiar, like a faint memory of scolding a young prince for not keeping better hygiene habits.

He grumbles audibly, but feels like his torment would be over quicker if he just gave in to the chamberlain's whims. "Haven't I suffered enough?" he dramatizes, obviously he isn't completely serious by the tone of his voice, just making himself be awkward.

Ignis pulls out his own toothbrush from his side pouch, slightly saddened by the fact that he will have to get another one somewhere if he lets Ravus use his, but to at least relieve some pain in his life, it was worth it. "Say 'ahh'," He says half jokingly, preparing the brush with toothpaste and water.

Ravus rolls his eyes but indulges him. Most of his mouth and the backs of his teeth especially are stained black, his tongue doesn't look like it'll ever go back to the same colour it was in particular as well. He holds his position, waiting for this indignity to end, hunched over uncomfortably to meet Ignis' height

There's a bit of difficulty mostly when he brushes near the back, sometimes brushing too close to a sensitive area and causing Ravus to lean away or growl. Eventually he gets him a decent amount clean, holding up a cup of water for him to rinse his mouth. "There you go, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Ravus grumbles and shakes his head. "Embarrassing..." he complains, making a request for a normal drink to clear his mouth of the odd mixture of tastes he was experiencing.

Ignis snorts. "Glad to hear." He gets up to get him a proper drink, but not before taking a towel to his mouth to dry him off. "Funny, thinking about how we almost killed each other way back when. Now we're here." He has a wistful look, not that he realizes himself. His memories of taking care of his friends had a bittersweet tone to it now.

Ravus takes the drink he's offered, downing it much like a shot and shaking his head. "I had no intention of killing you." he retorts, heading back into his room to the comfort of his bed which, like most of the rest of his belongings, is also quite saturated with the dark ooze that seeps from his body.

His voice takes him out of his thoughts, looking up at him only to watch him curl up in bed. It was only a few short words, but it was enough to make him feel like he's made some kind of progress getting him to warm up to him. "I suppose I should let you rest then." Although he imagines he's really only been up for a few hours, but he's sure his patience wore thin. He was happy enough he even let him anywhere near him.

________________________________

Ravus isn't sure how much time had passed since the king's advisor seemed to have just moved himself in. At times it annoyed him, but Ignis seemed to have far better knowledge of when to back off when he had enough social interaction for the day. It's when he sits there in an oversized tub tolerating a full body wash that he lets his thoughts drift back to their first interaction in the manor. "Do you really think it can be done?" he continues when met with confusion, looking down into the steadily blackening water. "Fixing me, that is..."

Ignis ponders himself, wringing a washcloth he used to scrub at his face into a bucket next to him, with shower brushes and sponges lying nearby as well. "...Realistically, I think it would be a difficult feat." He soaps up his hair, careful not to overstimulate the sensitive areas around his horn. "But also, realistically, I should be blind and you fully turned. Sometimes things work out differently when you try." Impossible doesn't really fit his vocabulary anymore, maybe defying actual Gods swelled his ego, but really this reality to him could lead to anything at this point. Nothing is set in stone.

"Perhaps." he wants to feel optimistic, but naturally it wasn't going to be an easy task nor process. "I want to try." he speaks when he's had enough of his wash, rising up from the water still partly clothed thanks to the metal plating from his armour being practically fused to his legs. He dries off on specifically garnered black towels, looking the most respectable he can look after a quick bath.

Ignis cleans and puts away the bath supplies, making sure to lay some towels to dry the floors. "I'm happy to hear that, I'll be with you every step of the way." He promises, trying to think of what they could do as a first step. "I'm sure you know, the first thing I must do is tell them. Are you prepared for that?" He could do enough diplomatically, but he's worried the anxiety of having more people see him would be stressful for him. As long as he could convince people that he was no threat, he was happy, keeping Ravus calm on the other hand...

"I am. If it can be changed, I want to leave this sorry existence." He seats himself by the window, the sun dipping low enough that he view the sunset without ill effect. "What do you need of me?" he asks, glancing towards Ignis, hoping he would have some kind of answer for his future and not just an empty hope.

He walks up next to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder as a sign of his friendship. "All I need you to do is relax, and allow our people to examine you. They will need to learn as much as they can to understand this." He gives him a reassuring smile. "I'll see if I can arrange something where they can come onsite rather than have you leave, for the sake of those living here. It's the least I could do." Ignis has the smallest worry of mistreatment by those examining him, but to counter that he will most likely sacrifice time to accompany him as much as possible.

"Alright." he leans against a familiar touch without much thought, thinking on other things for a moment. "I don't expect this to be pleasant nor painless." He didn't need anything to be sugar coated for him, he had lived through many traumatic things in his time, another shouldn't break him that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus' treatments to deal with his condition start and... Ignis puts his foot in it regarding his wording of certain requests.

It takes quite a lot of convincing, Ignis goes through multiple calls on the phone, telling his findings and explaining his way to getting Ravus the help he needs. Most in his closer circle heartily agree that researching and fixing this would be a benefit for everyone, or at the very least, being able to fortify fenestala would be as well. Some others met with resistance, mostly towards the prince's past actions as well as not trusting him for his former affiliations. Eventually he manages to get something going, with Glaives and civilians alike of different professions arriving at their doors. Fenestala is spacious enough to house most of them at least, though some of the outdoor space must be used, fitted with lights and camping gear to expand its borders.

Ignis watches as a scientist, one he at least recognised of having phenomenal, and hopefully all ethical work under their belt, do their first checkup on Ravus' condition.

Ravus doesn't much like his space being invaded, especially his personal space but it was, unfortunately, a necessary evil. The old sheets on his bed have been replaced temporarily with medical tissue, laid upon while he's given a full physical. He tries not to snap or growl when he's prodded around, but the claws curling into bed are more than enough of a tell when he's biting back the urge to bolt upright and leave. "Must you draw this out?"

Unfortunately for Ravus, said scientist also seems to have a lot of anxiety, visibly sweating and flinching if he moves too quickly. "They're almost done, they just need one more sample of your arm plating and sadly it’s very strong." Ignis says, trying to be as transparent as possible of what's going on. The sound of a small surgical saw made him wince, offering some rubs on his more human shoulder to help soothe him during the process.

Ravus couldn't feel it if he were honest, but the vibration of the blade against his plating buzzes through his entire being. The moment the saw stops he breathes a sigh of relief, resting his head to the side to pay more attention to Ignis than the scientist currently taking samples from him. The worst part was having unfamiliar hands near his chest where his plating was at its thinnest. "Is it done?"

They drop the sample into a metal container, giving a thumbs up once its completely sealed. "Looks like it, seems your all set for your first session." Ignis is absolutely chuffed it went by without a hitch, even though he knew that wasn't the last of it. This is only just do figure out what things actually affect the scourge, and not how it would affect the person connected to it yet. "Might as well reward ourselves with a break now that that's all said and done."

Ravus exhales slowly, occasionally glancing over to watch medical supplies being removed. Left alone, except for Ignis, he raises up from the bed to peel the medical tissue off of his back and discard it. 

"I assume things will only get worse from here?" should Ignis not give an immediate reply, he continues. "Do not try to sugar coat things."

Ignis pats his shoulder, thinking of what could come next after this. "At the moment, I'm unsure. This is all very new for everyone I suppose." If he tried to think deductively, once they've analyzed the samples they've taken and figured out their strengths and weaknesses, the only logical step is to use those findings on the source itself. Whether or not it would be painful, he was afraid to think about. "Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure. Otherwise feel free to use me as a tissue to dry your tears." He snorts, attempting to lighten the mood.

Ravus couldn't say he was much of a crier, even in the absolute rock bottom moments of his life. "I don't think it will come to that." he rubs at were they took a sample from his arm, the demonic cells were already reconstructing the plating back into a sharp point. "Who knows, my plight could be of use to others and that's the least I could provide after all the trouble I've caused." He sounds solemn for a moment, thinking about all of the people suffering now that his sister couldn't heal them of the scourge and his own position being of no direct help either.

He's never actually thought of it that way, now that Ignis thought about it. "Yes, actually. I don't doubt the innovation that could come with something like this, it's never been done." Ignis had no deeper medical expertise other than how to patch someone up in an emergency, but he imagines these samples must have some value in them.

Then, his attention seems to drift to something else. Ravus' pants were covered in dust from the saws collecting things, they looked a bit tattered and well... uncomfortable. "Can you take your pants off?"

"Excuse me?” Ravus looks absolutely dumbfounded for a good few seconds, turning towards him. He's pretty sure he didn't mishear him but the longer he has to think the more it... somewhat made sense. In fact, he hasn't actually tried to remove them since this transformation, the closest thing he had done was remove his raiment which was completely in tatters anyway.

Ignis tilts his head, confused until he realized how strange that sounded out of context. "I mean... It'd be nice to change into something more comfortable after this whole fiasco." For once, he was the one actually embarrassed and it showed in his face more than he'd like it to.

"I... Can't say I've tried." and perhaps he doesn't quite feel comfortable doing that in front of the advisor just yet, even on the basis of curiosity. He isn't above trying to make light of an awkward situation, however. "I dread to think how 'it' looks given the rest of me." Hm, he thinks. Perhaps a tad more awkward than mood lightening...

Ignis' expression could only be described as a perturbed cat near a vegetable, but his voice keeps the cool, composed attitude he tries so hard to uphold. "I imagine that it will be quite the monster for the medical staff to work with." He can't help but choke out a chuckle, breaking his facade and quickly covering his mouth to save face.

Ravus has a... nervous laugh. Mostly because what his treatment would potentially mean for his unfortunate manhood if it’s also affected by the scourge. "Perhaps that's a hill to go over when we get to it..." he can't deny having a slight fiddle with his waistband, looking at the mangled mess of demonic essence, metal and leather that was his legs at the moment.

The awkwardness manages to overpower Ignis surprisingly, quickly patting his shoulder before excusing himself. "I suppose I should give you some privacy then, let me know if you need anything." If Ravus where to look closely, he would see that his cheeks were red, more from the weird atmosphere than anything else. The moment he leaves he lets out a deep breath, pinching his brow. "That, was awful Scientia. Never again."

Ravus watches him leave and quickly realizes that opening his button up fly alone with one hand that has full dexterity isn't the easiest task and he quickly loses interest. Instead he resolves himself to waiting for any further news on his condition from the stay in scientists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true treatments start for Ravus' recovery, and were it not for a friend, he likely wouldn't have made it through any of them.

The next few trials go off without a hitch, mostly because it's just more sample harvesting. Ignis had been concerned as to why, wondering why they would need so much of the same material, same area of his arm plating every time as well. Eventually he asks and it is made clear to him, the medical staff deciding to be transparent and showing it to him physically.

It burns. Very quickly. Combined with UV lights it doesn't have enough time to recover and it disappears into ash.

Knowing this, Ignis feels the obligation to let Ravus know what he's in for, perhaps even preparing for the worst and asking if he will at least be kept asleep during, but no such luck. Anesthetics are a becoming a luxury these days unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately for Ravus, he’s better kept awake for his reaction. He knocks on Ravus' door later that evening, before entering. 

"Hello Ravus, how are you doing?"

"As well as I can be, I suppose." He's taken to reading in his spare time, a growing collection of read and being read books on either side of his bed. He closes his book of choice, pushing himself back up from the bed so he wasn’t in an impolite slouch. "More tests, is it?" it's almost become a regular routine in his life now. He couldn't say he looked forward to it, but having some clear routine did help his sanity somewhat.

"...Sort of." Ignis pulls a chair close by, sitting next to the bed as he usually does to keep him company, only with less confidence. "They figured out something that does eliminate the scourge, but it's not ideal." Putting some thought into it, it certainly wasn’t rocket science that what worked on lesser demons would work on Ravus to begin with.

"We knew it wouldn't be easy, but go on." he listens with mild concern, making himself comfortable now he's sitting up and not slouched. With all the varied tests he looks a little worse for wear, patched up in places where samples from parts of him less affected by the scourge were taken, some of his sharper areas filed down slightly for the safety of the testers should he thrash about in response as well. The jutting plates of his arm and horn seem to respond better to being filed than being cut, the immediate response to a cut being to regenerate quickly.

Ignis thinks a moment, trying to find ways to say it in the best way possible, but it really only made it worse to dress it up nicely. 

"It burns off using fire. and sunlight. Which means it will burn you, and it will hurt." Ignis fidgets with the burn scar on his finger, remembering the sheer pain from it, yet imagining far worse for the man across from him. "They'll have to restrain you, and the first session will be 5 minutes. Are you prepared for that?"

Ravus sighs heavily. "Of course it would be fire." the one thing he found it difficult to tolerate after a certain stupid act he made back in insomnia. "Thank you for being honest with me." he lets out a frustrated gurgle of a growl, resting his head back. "Where would you have me? I assume it best for me to go to them?"

"they've made an area that's fire safe, so we'll have to go outside." Ignis' anxiety from the whole thing is taking a bit of a toll on him, and before they actually exit the room, he feels wave of dread at the thought of him not actually surviving through it. "Ravus..." He was always weak in this aspect, wrapping his arms gently around Ravus and burying his face into the less demonified portion of his back. "I'm sorry, I just need a moment."

Ravus makes a confused sound at first, turning when he feels the hug. "Are you... alright?" He's unsure of how to react, not sure where to put his hands but equally wanting to give some kind of reassurance. He ends up just resting his human hand on Ignis' shoulder, leaning down slightly for him at his height.

"I'm fine, just my fear get the better of me." It was something that always nagged in his mind, the thought of losing someone he's known for years, not knowing if they'd return. He takes a moment to regain his composure, letting Ravus go when he's ready. "Just like I've said before, I'll be there every step of the way."

It's unnerving that even Ignis was scared for him, perhaps he knew a bit more than he was letting on. Ravus is perhaps a bit naïve on just how much his treatment was going to take its toll on him. Regardless, they got his far and he makes the effort the meet them where he's needed, going through covered tunnels to a flame proofed temporary building outside, glancing around and starting to lose what little optimism he had. 

It's also quite clear that a few of the scientists helping with the endeavor were new and had not yet seen him. They look... nothing short of horrified at seeing him in the flesh.

Ignis watches as he's guided to a steel table for him to lay on, no comforting blankets or pillows this time since they would burn during the treatment. He sadly has to stay on the sidelines, separated by a wall and glass after Ravus is strapped down firmly, lights positioned to aim directly at him by people in protective suits. All he really can do is watch and stay to make sure he stays alive.

Ravus tests his restraints once or twice before taking a long deep breath and giving them the go ahead to proceed. The way he saw things, he didn't think there was any possible way he could steel himself for what was about to happen, and the sooner they started the less time he had to have second thoughts.

He's at least given a heads up before they start, handed some protective eyewear and given a few seconds to get ready, but nothing could prepare him for when it begins. Bright UV lights are turned on, almost blindingly bright, and from what Ignis could make out, two people in protective gear move in, each with a blow torch in hand and using them to burn off the harder, stubborn parts of the scourge off a writhing Ravus. Perhaps they should have gagged him as well because his yowls could likely be heard on the other side of Fenestala. He strains at his restraints, actually managing to uproot one of them despite the concrete block it was bolted into being rooted into the ground. Thankfully for the staff however, he passes out shortly after all of the exertion besides responsive twitches from his more mutated body areas.

Ignis runs to him once it is safe to do so, feeling him to make sure he’s still alive. "Ravus! Ravus, can you hear me?" He is definitely out cold, but he can still see his heart beating albeit very slowly, morbid as it looks, and he also noticed none of the burnt areas of the scourge seem to be returning. Hopefully that's a good sign. He wondered if it was safe to move him, knowing it'd be difficult to haul him to the upper chambers. Perhaps it'd be better to lend Ravus his own room.

Ravus doesn't respond, but his steady heartbeat continues, the areas where the scourge was far more deep rooted around his chest and arm seems mostly unchanged, areas where the scourge wasn't quite as prevalent however looks extremely sore yet cleaner than it did beyond some blistering that would hopefully heal in due time.

Ignis ends up having him taken to his room, not minding his impromptu guest considering his endeavors earlier. His bed wasn't quite as big as the master bedroom, and Ravus' legs sort of dangled over the edge of the frame, but it was better than staying on cold hard steel. He spends the night on a couch nearby, finding it hard to sleep with his worries running through his head, but eventually he falls to slumber.

Ravus remains catatonic until he eventually opens his eyes almost a day later, his burns looking far less raw than they did prior. He aches all over and groans in response, his voice coming as more of a gurgle than anything else. If he were honest he felt quite ill and it hurt to even move slightly. His arm almost felt as if it were brittle. "Water.." he rasps, hoping someone in proximity would hear him.

Ignis jumps slightly after little to no noise from him, quickly fetching a glass he meant for himself prior to him waking up. "Here, drink slowly." he holds it for him, knowing he probably has little energy to do it himself. Once he's had enough, he puts the glass to the side, smiling out of relief. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

Ravus struggles to keep fluids down initially, apologising when he has to turn his head and cough. At the very least, most of what he coughed up was clear and not a thick black tar like he would usually when his throat was blocked. He tries again and has a bit more success in drinking, resting his head back down with a deep sigh. "Almost thought I wouldn't..."

Ignis sighs, noticing his voice sounded a lot clearer. " I know you must feel dreadful after that." He considers getting Ravus something to eat, but he had a feeling he'd have trouble with his appetite with everything going on. "The parts that were taken off haven't regenerated, so at the very least, they've succeeded." A glimmer of hope, yet this was only the start. it will take ages to full clear the scourge out, and knowing how painful it will be every time only made him worry more.

"I worry for other parts..." he slowly reaches over to touch his demonic arm, it aches yet feels numb and touching it shows that the outer plating had started to break down and crumble. "That's... new..." past a certain point it hurts too much to flake off the plating, more fresh demonic material under it weeping through the layers that were acting much like a scab on a normal wound. "Get them back here, I need this off." he speaks with an odd level of conviction, he doesn't want multiple sessions to burn off layers of his carapace, he wants a solid solution, and that he can see the layers trying to fix and repair themselves scares him that all of this will be for nothing.

Ignis has to physically stop him, trying gently but firmly to pull his arm away. "Try not to do that, I have a feeling that isn't good for the healing process." At least, it could physically harm him, and at the very worst, it would just create more layers to burn off. Both of which he'd rather not for Ravus. The position he's in though is a bit difficult to balance due to his size, almost falling on him.

Ravus huffs in response, shoving Ignis up off of him with a wince and a low growl. "I said... get it off." he looks at him with nothing but full seriousness in his eyes. He makes his best attempt at standing but everything feels stiff and tense, his legs are hard to move and he looks almost comical trying to shamble towards to door to do it himself if he had to.

"Ravus, no. You're not well enough for a second session yet!" The man is going to fall with that wobble, jogging over to get underneath his side before he flops over. Astrals, is he heavy. "They will not work on you either in this condition, I assure you."

Ravus growls, slumping against the door despite the support Ignis tried to offer him. Eventually his bravado simply breaks down. He openly sobs against the door, slumping down to his knees. "It hurts... I want it over..." he huffs and growls, feeling more like a caged animal than ever.

Ignis feels his heart sink, having only seen him look this vulnerable during that night in Altissia. He kneels down near him, trying his best to comfort him knowing that it wouldn't do much to help him as of now. "I know. It's terrible and it's painful and it’s a long process." He rubs circles on his back, wishing he felt less powerless to help. "We just have to take things step by step."

Ravus feels himself fully deflate, slumped against the wall as his already limited energy levels are fully expended, probably to everyone's benefit despite the awkward position that he's passed out in. Most of his time is spent sleeping, waking up only to eventually relocate himself and get water. He's far less talkative than he was before.

Ignis ended up taking a nap on the couch, trapped in due to Ravus' sleeping form keeping the door shut. He wakes up to find Ravus back in bed again, head facing away from him but not quite able to fully turn away because of his still mostly demonic arm. Ignis takes this opportunity to head to the kitchen, fixing up something for Ravus to eat, and for himself as he hadn't eaten the entire day out of anxiousness.

He returns with two bowls of hot soup, with toast in case Ravus felt up for having more solid food and puts them on the nightstand nearby.

The scent wakes him up eventually, but he makes little effort to eat, probably still off his food from the aching he was feeling. Even slightly moving his left arm makes his carapace crack and crumble, a very slow ooze of demonic essence bubbling through any cracks trying to mend his injuries at a far slower rate than it did usually, the sticky substance unable to solidify like it usually did. He remains quiet in his waking moments, lost in thought.

"Come on then, I know your eager to keep going, you'll need to regain your strength for that." Ignis feels... bothered by his quietness. Usually if he was angry he would at least be vocal about it, so Ignis would have an idea of what was wrong. This felt more unsettling. "I'm concerned for you, if you're upset at me, it's alright to tell me."

"Everything hurts, even talking." he answers simply, only pushing his spoon about for his soup which had already started to go cold. "Don't need it." he turns to face away from it, feeling drained but not from the lack of food.

Ignis knows he can't force him to eat, or even force him to talk to him, but it was upsetting nonetheless, knowing that there wasn't much he could do to make him feel better. If he were completely honest, it was becoming exhausting for him to keep himself composed for his sake as well. "Just... tell me if there's anything I can do, and I'll try." he cleans up the dishes and takes them out of the room, slumping outside in the hall for a moment to just let his tears out.

Ravus feels bad for sulking, but he feels as if his attitude would be worse if he were more talkative. Eventually he calls out to Ignis when he doesn't return, pulling himself up into an awkward sit. "Don't leave..." it seems he does appreciate the company, even if it's quiet.

He raises his head from his knees when he hears him, wiping his tears so he was presentable, though it's a bit hard to hide the sniffle in his nose. Ignis slowly comes to sit next to him in bed, letting out a shaky breath. "I apologize for hovering over you so much." he's quiet for a moment, perhaps thinking of visions he's had of a future he fought hard for were merely a sick joke. "I want to see a future where everyone is happy and healthy, including you. It's... dreadful to think of you being left behind, after the things you've done for me."

It hurts, but this time it's Ravus pulling Ignis into a loose hug. "...Seemed like you needed it." he rests back afterwards carefully, keeping a close eye on Ignis as well. It felt... strange, to have someone care this much for him after all he had done, feeling an odd knot in his stomach that he couldn't quite explain.

Ignis was, surprised to explain it simply. It left a fuzzy feeling that replaced the ache in his chest, and he doesn't even notice the tear slide down his cheek. "...Thank you."

He sleeps better that night, considering his choice place to sleep now was the couch nearby. There's a quiet, but amicable atmosphere between them that wasn't there before that made Ignis feel a bit more hopeful with each new session.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus reaches the end of his treatment process and begins his road to recovery.
> 
> -this chapter contains the mention of joint dislocation and amputation-

Several more sessions pass, each feels more harrowing than the last, to the point he has to spread them over the course of months rather than the weeks they had hoped for prior. The last session had left him with very little use nor sensation in his demonic arm. It makes him feel particularly clumsy which irritates him further. During his recovery period he keeps Ignis around as company, deciding to tell him about what he had overheard.

"They say the next treatment should be one of the last." His body is in quite a sorry state, but the amount of demonic taint removed from him is clear now, to the point they can free his legs from his armour without too many surgical implements. More importantly, his arm and horn shouldn't be far behind. His horn was actually proving more stubborn than his arm, given it's positioning was quite precarious and a slip of a saw or grinder could very easily injure his face.

Ignis has begun testing out his own treatments, mostly to relieve the itch Ravus has developed. once in a while random little collections of demonic taint appear on his skin that he tends to scratch at, much like human acne, which was concerning at first until it was clearly benign. Still, they couldn't have Ravus scratching himself up too hard, so he has taken to rubbing different types of ointments to prevent it from returning. Oddly enough sunburn creams work the best. "There, we go. that should help a bit." Ignis is proud of his work. Usually he had a hard time turning to give him better reach, but Ravus was a lot more mobile now. In fact, he almost seemed smaller than he remembered.

There's something calming about having Ignis massaging various ointments into his skin, sometimes there's even a low sort of purr when he feels relieved. "I must look quite the state..." he occasionally gets dark thoughts between treatments when he's antsy for the next one in particular. He hasn't looked in a mirror for a long time, partly because he's scared to. His remaining hair feels thin, he feels distinctly weaker than he did before starting his treatments as well.

Ignis pats his shoulder, knowing better than to lie, but it could be worse. "Well, I've seen some horrible haircuts when his Majesty let Prompto cut his hair once. At least you have a good reason for it." He's learned that poking fun at Noctis seems to earn him a smile from the tired looking man, as much as he feels a bit guilty for it. It at least it brings back fond memories. "I heard they might spare some expense this time for some anesthetics if there is enough, you might get a chance for a nap."

"Wouldn't that be a gift..." he finds it honestly a bit sad that having anaesthesia is something he's actually looking forwards to. "I get the idea that it should be saved, however." he scratches around his horn, layers of the plating flaking off much like bark on a tree trunk. "Can you?" he gestures where he can't reach, his limbs feeling far too stiff to get the mobility he needs scratch certain itches.

He reaches over, scritching around to help him out. It's second nature at this point, but remembering back when he first offered and the awkwardness that ensued he couldn't help but chuckle. "You always have such a reaction whenever I scratch around your horn." He sort of leans into his touch, it was cute in a way.

It's a deeply satisfying feeling that he couldn't compare to anything else, especially when his plating was flaking off and satisfying a very real itch instead of just a simple need for contact. "It itches a lot, it feels like such a relief..." eventually when he was satisfied he stands up slowly, pacing a little when he knows his next treatment was coming.

Soon, as if like clockwork, some medical staff knock on the door, asking if they were ready. Once they head down to their usual treatment area Ignis notices the new setup, made with the idea of focusing on treatment using UV radiation. It's set up a bit more comfortably now, he was allowed to have a pillow and a more cushioned surface to lay on. "Are you sure you don't want to have anesthetics?" Ignis asks him. He understood that he felt like it should go to someone in need, but it would make the last treatment a lot easier.

He thinks on it for awhile, considering his body still had a fairly good sense of regeneration and self preservation, he thinks it would be a waste. "Not this time." he turns to the staff he'd grown familiar with, giving them the go ahead to deal with some of the last problem parts on his body. Primarily his arm and legs, he thinks he would much rather save going under for when they were dealing with his horn or chest, and he has personal doubts about them getting through everything in one session.

Ignis keeps a close watch, though he hasn’t really caused too much trouble recently. He’s more worried now that Ravus is more mobile he could thrash about easier, though he supposes since he’s been feeling weaker, that may not be a problem either, then...

They start the last bit of work on his arm, going a bit slower than Ignis had hoped.

it's a painstaking process, feeling the dulled scrape and chip of them taking away each layer of plating as it'd formed around the demonic growth. He knows very little of his arm was even still 'alive' at this point as well. He gets the same intrusive urge you may have with pulling off a scab that isn't quite ready and he tugs at his restraints, flexing and growling with all the strength he could muster until he feels the joint that previously fitted his prosthetic pop loose. It's a visceral feeling, the flesh around his joint still very much alive and throbbing with the ache, but it gives the surgeons chipping away at him a very clear weak point in his armoured plating to take the problem piece clean off, for the most part. Ravus shakes against his restraint, waiting for them to sever the final living portions of his arm that had entwined around and through the remaining stump of his prosthetic, biting at his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Ignis ends up bumping into the glass at what he was witnessing. “Why- what in the blazes is he doing?!” He has to be held back due to the sheer panic he was having, while the surgeons have a moment of confusion. It’s not long until they take advantage of the opening to quickly remove the last few bits, a few particular scrapes ripping out a scream from Ravus.

A few moments later they manage to get as much off as they can, the remnants of what used to be his arm now on the floor in pieces, No longer attached to him, it crumbles to ashes.

Ravus breathes heavily through his nose and gritted teeth, pained tears rolling down his cheek but he doesn't let the scientists turned doctors stop, barking the order for them to keep going despite his writhing when they turn their attention to the metal biting into his legs. Thankfully the treatments had reigned in his size, another odd byproduct of his transformation and the armour that had been constricting his legs for as long as he was fully transformed had loosened significantly. It's still an effort to saw it off, some portions needing to be worked free from his skin where it had dug into him earns some particularly colourful words from him when they're removed as well.

Ignis wanted to scream, but all that came out was a fearful noise. He hated how hard headed Ravus could be, but he knew that he had cut the initially estimated time in half by doing what he did. It’s not long until the manage to remove all the armor and cauterize his new wounds, which brought out the worst of his screams, enough to make Ignis wince, but it was at least the last of it hopefully.

Once everything was finished, Ignis was allowed in, though they were still busy cleaning and disinfecting him. He wanted to be angry at him, but looking at his tearstained face, he couldn’t bring himself to. “If you’re going to do that, at least warn us next time.” When he’s given the ok, he gives Ravus a scratch around the horn.

Ravus is still catching his breath when Ignis enters the room, despite the table being solid steel under him, his human hand has also managed to warp it slightly with how hard he was gripping into it. Eventually he lets his stiff back relax, given a brief injection of potent painkillers to ease his aches. He'd be here for awhile he thinks, he still had 2 procedures to go through at least and his poor legs likely weren't going to take him anywhere at the moment. It feels... strange feeling the air on his legs again as well, despite the inherent sting. "Not the most dignified look..." he strains, tugging at the remaining restraint on his arm before he just gives in to resting

Ignis lets out a shaky laugh. “I see you still have your priorities in order. Get some rest.” Ignis rubs at his temples, trying to calm down after all of that. For once, he could really use a drink.

It’s a bit later when they do the next sessions. Ignis had one beer that he ended up disliking, but drank anyway just to get the nervous edge to go away. He hasn’t gotten much sleep either, watching as they first work carefully on his horn. What he really dreads is when they get to his chest. It was the most complex part, replacing what rib cage he lacked as well as remove what is likely an unusable magitek joint. Ignis could feel himself start to close his eyes, trying to fight against it, but eventually sleep overcomes him.

Ravus remains under anaesthesia for the rest of the process, more importantly he has life support on hand should he need any artificial help given how delicate the removal of the scourge plating around his chest was. reconstructing his ribcage in places is easier to do than re-situate some displaced organs. A surgeon takes it upon himself to wake ignis to inform him of a few complications.

"Sir... He may need further radiation treatment after this. We're unsure exactly how he will take to the operation..." it wasn't difficult to see that Ravus' heart wasn't exactly normal anymore, and no amount of UV treatment had altered it's appearance and part of his left lung appears to be the same. "Short of a heart transplant, there isn't much more we can do than see how he copes."

Of course there was a catch, there always had to be one. “Thank you for all of your hard work.” He shakes their hands, proud of how far they’ve come. It’s all on Ravus now to get to the finish line. Ravus would most likely stay here until everything disappears, so he’s given a chance to see him before he must let him recover on his own.

“You’ve come so far, you’re almost there.” He allows himself a moment to be selfish, brushing a hand through his thin hair. “Wake up in one piece, my friend. I already miss you.”

Ravus is still very much under anaesthetic when he's spoken to, an oxygen mask keeping his airflow regulated while he recovers from the worst of it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traumatic events tend to bring folks together, Ravus and Ignis are no exception.

Several days pass and few more spot treatments only available at such close intervals due to Ravus' unique blood. Perhaps the oracle lineage had given him something of use to him after all. The resilient properties of it go on to forge new drugs mimicking the qualities it had and amplifying them, though it would be years before it reached the public, Ravus is ultimately the best test subject for them working. While his recovery isn't a particularly smooth process, allowing him a few weeks sees him able to stand and leave his medicated coma with the aid of a cane. There were a few more permanent changes that were unlikely to go away on their own. The inky black of his eyes may have receded, but his mismatched eyes now matched, the pair of them a pale purple hue. His height also seemed to be altered, standing taller than he had done before if only by a negligible inch or 2. He has no hair where his horn was, his scalp still barely healed from the removal of his horn which thankfully wasn't quite as fused to his skull as the doctors feared. He had patches of black along his body in areas he had cuts and burns from his treatments as well. While alarming to look at, the doctors deduced they were normal for his current healing process and would simply peel and drop off when the skin below them was ready without leaving behind any more scourge taint, and much to his relief as well, leaving little scarring behind.

The moment he's given the all clear to walk around without too much additional help, he knows exactly who he wants to see. Despite his additional height he fits easily in his old clothes, unfortunately they hang on him slightly. He had lost quite a lot of general mass from his treatments, but at least normal clothes were comfortable again. He reaches out almost hesitant to knock on the guest room door, hoping Ignis would still be there.

Ignis answers the door, not expecting to see his old friend waiting for him outside, walking and looking at him with normal, human eyes nonetheless. He felt speechless for a moment, until he manages to figure out what he wants to say.

“Welcome back.”

Ravus manages a small smile, leaning against him in what he could muster as a 'hug' fearing that if he abandoned his cane he probably wouldn't be able to stand. "I missed you..." it seemed he was here against the medical staff's better wishes, just because he missed familiar company.

Ignis helps support him, returning the hug and quietly enjoying the natural warmth coming from him. It’s very obvious to him that Ravus hasn’t eaten in a while though, as much as he did seem taller. He did not have the powerful presence he had back when they met before. “You must be starving, come. We should get some food in you before we do anything else.” Ignis has a permanent grin now, eager to reconnect with Ravus.

He feels quite weak and as much as he doesn't want to deny Ignis' hospitality, he thinks it best to inform him. "Ah... I'm afraid I'm on a liquid diet for now." at least for another week or so while his body fully adjusted to essentially being alive again and having human needs. "I will take you up on that offer when I'm able, though."

Oh, of course it’d be to early, Ignis facepalms internally. “Yes, of course. Take as much time as you need.” He helps Ravus over to where he could sit, offering him a blanket should he feel cold, the sun has reached the point that it disappears before it could warm the environment. “Actually, did you want anything to drink?”

Ravus nods his head, resting his cane beside him. "Yes, that sounds great." he also welcomes the blankets, feeling warmed but not necessarily because of the blankets.

Ignis leaves, only to return with hot drinks. They were still a bit too hot too drink, so he advises him to wait a bit before having it. “By the way, when you’re ready for it, everyone wanted you to meet them in the lobby, they wanted to give you a get well gift.” Ignis is vague about it, but really the gift was a celebration of his recovery and advancing of a cure for the scourge. Well deserved he must add.

"I feel I'm quite far from wanting to be seen too much..." he frets. "Perhaps when I'm more mobile..." as it stood, getting to Ignis' room, barely a short walk from his treatment room took him longer than he would have liked. "I feel like I... can't." he rests his hand on his lap, casting his eyes downwards. "I feel I must look like more of a monster than I did previously... at least for now."

Ignis nods, understanding that he likely doesn’t have the confidence to go outside after such change. “I’m sure they understand, it’s less about your looks and more of your achievements.” He gives him a reassuring smile. “At the very least, it’s not something that bothers me in any way. I am here because I like your company.”

Ravus smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "When you put it like that..." he laughs quietly, making a grab for his hot drink so he had an excuse to keep his gaze cast down. "...I don't mind as much."

Ignis feels its best to save festivities for a little later, when Ravus was ready. He had considered letting him have his bed to himself so he could have some much needed space from people, especially after not having much privacy for a long time, but it seemed he wanted him to stay around instead rather than leave him in his lonesome. He’s already setting up his little sleeping area on the couch, moving pillows around and such.

"Um..." Ravus wanted to do something at least for Ignis, and he supposes that his quarters in the tower were far out of his mobility at the moment. "Would you like to... share? Merely a formality, you have been throwing your back out for me for months."

He actually hadn’t thought about it, realizing how achy he’s felt. If he was honest, he actually hasn’t had much sleep. “... only if you’re alright with me taking up space I suppose.” He takes his offer, lucky enough that the bed isn’t a twin size at least, it was only stunted lengthwise and that really only bothered Ravus with his new height. It’s much more comfortable than the couch when they’re both settled, a warm, amicable atmosphere between them.

Ravus has to lay very specifically for his healing period, most of the skin under the gauze over his chest is still quite fragile. He sleeps soundly with company, not the usual troubled sleep he had either. He has a feeling he overslept when he eventually blinks his eyes open, shifting onto his back with a groan. He feels stiff, his burns still steadily repairing, making his skin feel tight.

Ignis is usually a light sleeper, waking up earlier than most to get ready for the day, but today he is the exact opposite. He still lies quietly, once in a while stirring in his sleep, perhaps dreaming of protecting his king, or of burning food in a pan. Who knows.

Ravus doesn't shift too much, letting Ignis rest. He's quite happy to have a rest himself, especially time to steel himself for getting out of bed when he's... honestly quite comfortable. Sharing his bed with the advisor is hardly as awkward as he thought it would have been.

Unconsciously, Ignis ends up curling up closer, his mess of hair likely brushing against Ravus' chest. He makes a sleepy noise, drawn to the warmth nearby due to how cold it was.

Ravus yawns, quietly watching Ignis cuddle up to him. It makes his heart ache in a way, almost wishing he could gently rest an arm around him, but in the absence of his left arm, it's a bit too much of a stretch to manage with his dressings.

Eventually Ignis starts to wake, but he's barely coherent. He never was without his caffeine. Giving Ravus a sleepy look, he whispers softly. "...coffee." before rolling out of bed, wandering off in his caffeine withdrawn stupor.

Ravus has grown not to expect any less from the advisor, letting him go off and deal with his caffeine cravings. He waits for Ignis to return, hoping when he's caffeinated that he could assist him with a few things as well.

After a few minutes he returns, coffee and a glass of water in hand. He puts the glass down for Ravus later, and after a few sips of coffee he feels like his brain has regenerated. "...Good morning." Ignis offers to help him up, realizing he most likely needed some assistance.

Ravus takes a bit of effort to get out of bed, but overall it’s not quite as much of an ordeal as he was expecting. Once he's up and about with his cane he's decently mobile, able to lean down and grab a small satchel he brought with him the night prior, remembering he had medications to take in the mornings. Better taken with food, but he doesn't quite have that luxury just yet. He takes his medication, a cocktail of painkillers and the newer drugs developed specifically for him to deal with any lingering more deep rooted scourge. Downing them with his water, he returns to gently lower himself down to the edge of the bed. "Sleep well?"

Ignis finishes sipping his coffee, taking a second to wipe his eyes of dust. "Yes, I haven't slept that long in ages." He still feels sleepy if he was honest, but that was probably from oversleeping to be honest. He does remember there was an optional extra step he could take care wise, but it was just that, optional. It was quite intimate as well, and he didn't want to insist if he wasn't uncomfortable. "If you wanted, I know you have issues getting you medication on your back, if you need me to assist..."

"If it isn't a bother." he answers simply, already using the medicated creams he was given to do everywhere he can reach himself. "...Perhaps some assistance on my arm as well." there wasn't much damage to his right side, but best to be thorough.

"You know me, I love helping." He seats himself near him, getting some cream on his hands to spread onto Ravus' back and arm. It's a quiet ritual, Ignis mostly focused on making sure he gets everything as best as he can, and gently as well. "I always say this, but this does take me back. I've had to do things like this all the time when Noctis was young and wasn't as able."

"Mmm..." he hums quietly, thinking back to Noctis as well. He knew the boy suffered injuries when he was young that disabled him for a long while. "I don't wish to be a burden, but I do appreciate your aid..." it feels nice, the simple physical interaction, feeling hands massaging against his sensitive skin and relieving his aches and itches.

He tends to go the extra way as second nature, giving his shoulder a gentle massage once he was satisfied getting the medicated cream where it needed to be. "To be honest, one of the most satisfying things to me, is seeing people thrive after supporting them during their lowest. It's what I call my humblest desire." Just thinking about it makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He just hopes it will be the same case when Noctis returns.

"If only the world had more humble souls like yourself." Ravus has dealt with his fair share of people just interested in their own agenda and willing to throw anyone under in order to get what they wanted. He feels like being honest, opening up just a little to him. "I spent most of my life being sheltered away from the negative circumstances of my birth. Sometimes, I do wish I was just treated with honesty and respect, as you have done."

Ignis feels his expression soften, appreciating the rare moments where Ravus trusts him enough to be open. "The strongest people I know are the ones who are scared to do the right thing, but do it anyway. All we could do is hope it is returned in response." He gives one last run of his fingers along the sore areas of Ravus' back before letting him lie back down, knowing that sometimes it gets straining to sit up for too long.

Ravus has a quiet laugh. "I'm glad you stuck around. Despite how I treated you..." he rests back, feeling comfortable and decently relaxed. His aches feel dull and ultimately he feels warm, wanted in a way. It's a new feeling for him.

Ignis feels a similar warmth, feeling the urge to say something more but not quite sure. He had no words to describe it, so instead he supposes he should show it. It's a simple act, leaning over Ravus to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, before retreating slightly, but not quite back to his seat to see how he'd respond.

Ravus watches him with some due confusion for a moment, chewing on his scarred lip for a moment before he gently guides Ignis down, stalling before their lips met for a moment, offering a shy peck to his lips. However he lingers close should his actions be particularly well received.

They have a small moment where time seems to slow down, both of them hesitating but still gravitating close, until one of them closes the distance again. Ravus' lips were a bit dry, but they were soft, and more importantly warm, heating up against his as they deepened the kiss. He can't help but lean against him, hand resting on his chest but careful not to put too much weight on him.

Ravus makes a partly involuntary noise against Ignis' lips, a quiet little moan that has him cut off their kiss a bit soon out of embarrassment, unsure if it was too much. He needs that little reassurance that this was indeed right and what both of them wanted.

Ignis has a slight huff in his breath, enjoying himself a bit more than he realized. He leans in for one more session, taking in more of that pleasant sensation until he's fully satisfied. He feels a bit out of breath by the time he pulls back. "...That was nice." Big understatement he admits, but honestly his mind felt a bit like jelly.

Ravus's cheeks feel awfully warm, clearing his throat for a moment. "U-um. Wonderful, yes..." He pauses for a moment, the awkwardness starting to set in making the silence simply unbearable. "I... I mean..." Words, Ravus. "You're... interested in me?" that could have gone worse but it definitely could have gone better as well.

He starts to get the feeling that Ravus was not very experienced, not that it was a bad thing. It was endearing in a way. "I suppose so, yes." Ignis can't help a quiet laugh, taking his hand into his. "I guess you've grown on me, to put it simply. I... hope you feel the same way."

"I... suppose I do?" he isn't sure exactly how he's been feeling translated to this, but he supposes the butterflies in his stomach weren't due to hunger after all. He tries his best to explain his feelings, feeling Ignis deserved to hear them. "I... enjoy your company, very much. You showed me kindness when all I wanted to do was push people away." he feels like he could sob but he tries his damnedest not to. "You stuck with me and gave me a way out when no one else would, or could..."

Ignis gives his hand a squeeze in response, almost feeling his eyes sting himself. "I'm happy you're here with me." He ends up crawling into bed with him. They weren't quite there yet to be fully intimate, especially with his health at the moment, but they were close enough that Ignis felt comfortable at his side, curled up close so they could fall asleep to the feeling of someone there.

Ravus smiles, laughing quietly. "You only just woke up... I can't be that comfortable to bed share with." he pushes himself up awkwardly, running his fingers through Ignis' hair which was still partly a bedhead only made worse through his clumsy ruffling. The more he looks and pays attention to his... lover? could he think of him as that? he feels a deep rooted warmth that makes him feel giddy. Ignis was a handsome man, even with the marks the crystal had bore into his skin he was handsome, likely he could have his pick of partner and yet here he is, choosing... whatever this mess was. For him, it makes his choice feel real, not forced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovered from his ordeals almost completely, Ravus goes on to be the ruling monarch of Tenebrae in the still dark times.

Time almost felt quicker, now that Ignis could freely speak with and keep Ravus company. Every now and then he has to leave in order to aid people in the field or meet up with his old friends, but he always returns for a brief moment of quiet back at Fenestala.

Ravus' recovery did mean whatever means he was repelling other demons was gone. Fenestala had to be fortified even more than it had been before, meaning a more glaive presence. When he enters he finds Ravus in the lobby, walking without his cane and standing quite tall.

Ravus was greeting new refugees personally, a far cry from his worrisome demeanour when he was healing. To save any awkward conversation should he be asked by any younger ones about his appearance, he simply says that he won against a demon. It feels odd to be treated almost like some kind of superhero, especially by the children. He does however dismiss himself when he spies Ignis, greeting him with a hug far more representative to how strong he looks now post recovery.

Ignis makes a small pained noise at the hug, but in a good way. 

"Astrals, too many people prayed for your recovery. You're too strong now, sir." He pats his back, happy to see his friend in good health. "How goes your training?" 

Ravus had attempted taking up the sword again. even though he had a single arm left. There just weren't many available resources for a replacement that was as advanced as his old one. However, Ravus grins, puffing out his chest proudly. 

"If you feel the need to see how my prowess with a sword is, you may find me later." Perhaps it completely doesn't cross his mind just how lewd that may have sounded, but he only has the best intentions with just how far he's come with his balance.

"Really now?" Ignis has a smirk, though he's not quite sure if he's reading the situation correctly. Ravus wasn't great at flirting, and sometimes he can't tell if he actually is or if he just says things without realizing. Either way, some privacy couldn't hurt, it must be exhausting to be crowded around all of the time, and his feet ache from his travels. "I could use a rest honestly, if you'd care to join me."

"Then retire we shall." He's settled for his childhood room now that he has no need for a lower floor for mobility or an excessively large bed. Upon reaching his room, he removes the top layer of his robes. By Tenebrae's remaining population, they reached an almost unanimous idea that Ravus should probably be their leading monarch, at least for the time being. Of course, this meant wearing all of the regal wear that came with it. "Now, my swordplay..." he's definitely going to grab an actual fencing foil, so there aren't any shenanigans on his mind.

This actually was the first time he's gotten to see Ravus' room if he recalls. It wasn't as grand as his mother's room, but it was still quite spacious. With an area free of furniture, it was perfect for what was likely Ravus' place of play and training when he was a teenager. "Care to have a sparring partner?" Most were a bit too cautious to spar with their newly recovered king, but Ignis knows him well enough that he would appreciate an actual person to practice on.

Ravus quirks his lip, grinning at him. "And what do I earn, should I best you?" Ah, a motivator. Something to make sure he was indeed giving his all. He takes his stance, having a decent amount of poise despite his shifted center of balance.

"High stakes is it? Hmm..." Ignis ponders about what to reward him with, but goes with something he knows he can do. "If you win, I cook you whatever you like." Whatever he wants, he'll let him choose. In the meantime he summons his polearm, getting the feeling his daggers would be a bit too much for just a sparring match. "And if I win? what's an appropriate award..." he hums, not sure what he'd like.

"You needn't think about it, you won't be besting me~" Ravus waits for the go ahead to start, lunging with a jab. He's far more balanced on his legs now, holding his position as if he were holding the arm he didn't have behind his back, cancelling out the need for it all together.

Ignis is impressed, maybe the lack of steel arm made him much faster, because it feels like quite the workout to keep up with him. "We'll see about that, highness." He does notice that he's very much on the offensive, most likely to make up his lack of defense, and eventually with a bit of parrying he manages to knock his sword out of his hand.

Ravus isn't one to go quietly, kicking his heel against the hilt of his foil, dipping down to catch it. "Not yet..." It's clear that he tires quickly, but were he using a real sword, he would have been far more effective. One advantage to a thin foil however, is being able to strike and thread it through the ornate detailing around the blade head of Ignis’ polearm, using his height and physical strength to pin the blade back to keep him from getting the leverage to swing it. Perhaps not a move he would use outside of a spar from just how up in Ignis' personal space he has to get...

Ignis tries to get his polearm free, but to no avail, only really pushing himself into Ravus' chest even more. "I suppose we're in a stalemate then." He huffs, a bit out of breath, and if he was honest with himself, he was enjoying the physical contact way too much. He signals to him that he was done for the day, lowering his weapon as soon as he's able too. "Now then, I do keep my word, what would you like as your reward?"

Ravus dips down to kiss him as they part weapons. "Perhaps a sweet treat? Whenever you're away I get denied..." he pouts, putting away his foil. "Surprise me? Something with your own flare?" Ravus had grown to truly enjoy Ignis' cooking, always looking forward to it when he had the chance to sample it.

"I think I might have a good idea." He unsummons his polearm, taking a moment to return his affections and probably lead him back to where they could sit and rest. It's moments like these he appreciates most, quiet and away from people for a bit, while they have some time to be in each other's company in a more affectionate way. "You've gotten much better at your stance. I'm amazed how fast you're improving."

"Don't inflate my ego too much. I can only parry you because I know you." Ravus was logical and perceptive, sparring with someone he knew was far easier to him. It's true he's made leaps and bounds, but he's probably not ready for serious combat again, not yet. "I do have high hopes for the future, however."

Ignis smiles. "I look forward to when you can be at my side in battle again." He does get worried when that day comes. It might be that he's grown attached, having many scares where he thought he would lose him again. Ignis was never good at coping with loss. He curls up beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Ravus cuddles as best he can, oblivious to Ignis' conflicting thoughts. He kisses along Ignis jaw, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Despite nearing his 40's now he feels... renewed, like he had a second lease of life and energy and he's going to spend it with only the best intentions in mind.

Ignis is pulled out of his thoughts, leaning back into his affections and returning them with kisses of his own. He feels like he's getting ahead of himself again, crawling over until he's on top of him, face flushed and warm.

Ravus smiles up at him, surprisingly soft and sincere. "Hm..?" He rests his hand on Ignis' hip, making a little quip at him. "Still finding ways to get me pinned yet, I see?"

He replies with his hips, grinding them down against his. "Perhaps... maybe I'm a bit bitter at my loss." Ignis jokes, biting his lip slightly when he gets just the right kind of friction. Gods, it felt good, but he eyes him as he continues, wanting to know if it wasn't something he wanted right away. Honestly if he were to take him right here and now he would let him.

Ravus arches his back when Ignis grinds down upon him, breathing a quiet sigh. 

"...Ah... I um..." he's a bit unsure. Contrary to his attitude Ravus wasn't exactly a virgin. Just when another man was concerned. "I'm not sure about that..."

"Too much?" Ignis stops himself, not wanting to continue if he wasn't comfortable. He can feel his pleasure swell underneath him though, and the size of it makes him swallow out of both intimidation and need.

Ravus exhales slowly, quite obviously blushing. "No, I just... Don't we need 'things'?" if they were to do anything, he wanted it to be right. "You're absolutely beautiful.... I just don't want to mess this up."

Ah, that's what he was missing and... Ignis starts giggling. 

"Oh, of course. Bloody hell, how could I have forgotten." He flops down, laughing at himself for thinking with his nether regions. "Well, I suppose there are other methods we could try. If you are interested that is." He trails his fingers down his chest, eventually down to the zip of his pants.

Ravus breathes a quiet sigh of relief, watching Ignis' hands wander. Ravus wasn't sure why he had such nerves, but he tries to relax. "What were you thinking?" he inquires, gently raising his hips, hinting at the want to continue, just... slowly.

"I'm thinking... something where we don't need supplies." he sits up, finding it a bit easier to show him. To make him feel a bit more at ease he unbuttons himself first, huffing slightly as he frees his hardness from its restraints. He starts to unzip Ravus as well, cheeks heating up once his length was freed. "My, your big..."

Ravus doesn't have much of a comparison regarding his size, Ignis' comment making a blush rise to his cheeks. "Um... Thankyou…?" Should he thank him? he's not sure. It sounds like a compliment he supposes. He strokes down along Ignis' thigh, letting his eyes settle on seeing a bit more of his lover than he had before, despite the time they'd been together.

He tries not to snort at Ravus' awkwardness, moving closer so that their arousals were flush together, licking his hand to slick the two of them up a bit with gentle strokes. It was a small thing, but it was as intimate as they've ever been. He leans in to kiss him, a low groan passing between his lips when the friction is just right.

Ravus helps steady his lover, slowly grinding his hips up against him. It feels good to him, keeping up the kiss is little effort as well, lightly chewing on his lover's lip, tugging him back down when he slowly starts to get a bit more confidence. "Mmm… I like this…” he comments, his shyness slowly receding.

"Good~ I'm happy." He experiments, his strokes quickening as he starts to find the best method. Their kisses deepen as well, eventually exploring more with his tongue. "I'm getting close..." If he didn't enjoy how he felt against him, he'd stop just so he could take him into his mouth and finish him that way.

Ravus has a brief moment away from thinking with his loins, enough to stall Ignis for a moment for him to awkwardly open up his shirt. Perhaps it was best if he didn't dirty his royal attire. He bites his lip when he can finally relieve his tension, bringing his hand between them both, urging Ignis to tighten his grip.

Ignis obliges him, feeling his desperation start to take its toll. His strokes start to lose its rhythm, feeling both of their pre leak onto his hand. His lover’s name Is all he can manage to say before he comes, hot lines of white streaking the both of them.

Ravus doesn't last much longer, resting his head back against the pillows with a drawn out grunt of a moan. "Mmmm... That was... great… wonderful? I..." he sounds breathless, letting his eyes fall closed with satisfaction, unable to fully voice how he felt.

Ignis flops down beside him, catching his breath as he cuddles next to him. "Understatement, but I'll take it." He licks his lips, dry from all the excitement. He feels like he should get up to get something to clean each other up, but at the moment his legs don't want to let him stand. "... I love you." it just slips out. He realizes he's never said it before to him.

Ravus feels his cheeks warm more than before, saying those simple little words back to him, letting his breath slowly even out with a low contented sigh. In any other situation he may not be fond of the liquid splatter over his chest but for now he's tolerant

After a moment, he gets the energy he needs to get up and get the both of them a towel, tossing one over to Ravus when he gets himself cleaned. "I'd say you should get changed, but you look dashing all messed up in those." perhaps the taboo of getting intimate in royal garments made it even more attractive.

Ravus musses up his hair just a little more, confident in being just a bit more of a tease. He still had his bodily insecurities, but around Ignis most of those melted away. "Really now?" He plays on this newfound knowledge, standing with his open fly and shirt, sauntering closer to Ignis on the other side of the bed, who's... simply at a perfect height when he's seated on the edge of the bed. "Be a dear? a button fly isn't the easiest one handed."

"Oh dear, abusing your power as king already, your highness? Tsk tsk." Ignis jokes, leaning over to button him back up. He ghosts a teasing touch over his now spent length before stopping, lying back in his bed with a smirk. "There, happy now?"

Ravus laughs quietly. "Hardly abusing it. Lets say.... enjoying it." He makes himself comfortable shortly after Ignis, his thoughts drifting to the one thing that did nag at him still. "While I think I've had my fill of hospital tables, I can't wait to be fitted with a new arm. I long for the day I can hold you in both of my arms..."

Ignis does ponder about it. It would be difficult to obtain an arm of the same caliber as his old one, and even then, he believes said arm may have caused or accelerated his transformation. "Yes, one day I'd love that too, and hopefully one that doesn't look like it strains your back either. It looked heavy." He might have a chat with someone he knows who is quite the engineer. Their main work was cars but perhaps with some collaboration they could create something special.

"I think I would like that. The old arm was heavy, yes... but durable." if the scratches and dents in the plating was any tell, he used it heavily in battle for defence. "You will have to make due with me like this for now." It doesn't stop him from wrapping his arm around his lover, enjoying a quiet moment after letting off some steam.

Ignis couldn’t resist some quality time spent nestled in with Ravus, taking a moment to forget about the stressful environment. The only thought that seemed to nag at him was when exactly he would see Noctis again, knowing based on his visions that he should eventually return, but he had no idea when. He wants to be ready for it. “Ravus, remember those visions I told you about?”

"Yes?" he turns his head towards Ignis, holding him closer. Generally when his visions were on his mind his thoughts drifted into the dark, he wanted to anchor him, be a clear escape if he needed it.

“...Do you think fate really can change? Sometimes I wonder if my choices really amount to anything.” Ignis thinks for a moment, wondering if it was a waste of time to ask his opinions on his vision, especially considering there was no way to really predict what could happen now that fate has shifted its course. “Do you think it was selfish of me to try?”

Ravus thinks on it for a moment. "Hard to say. but as a wise man once told me, you should be blind, and I, a demon. Sometimes fate has other things in store for us, we just have to keep our minds and hopes open to the prospect." He brushes his hair from his face, falling out of it's usually styling after their earlier romp.

It takes him a few seconds before he realizes, snorting when he recalls that memory fondly. “He definitely sounds wise to me. I should listen to his advice.” He nuzzles his hand, kissing his knuckles when he gets the opportunity. “I’m glad I can look at you and think that I’ve done one good thing.”

"You have done many a good thing." he cuddles up again, pressing his forehead to Ignis'. "...A little off topic, but it's been on my mind. How long have you been... wanting to do that?" it's anyone's guess what he means by 'that' but that was probably their romp. "I mean... Forgive me for being oblivious at times, I suppose I'm apologizing if I ever blanked you, not understanding the intention."

Ignis smirks, fond of remembering their first attempts at getting close. “I think it’d be our first kiss that set the spark. It was good, and you had a cute expression when I was done with you.” He always found his shyness with him endearing. “There were some times where I thought you were flirting later on, but apparently some of your own words fly above your head.”

Ravus laughs quietly. "Perhaps... Just know I'm not... opposed, alright?" He leans in for another of those kisses, including tugging Ignis over him. "No more dark thoughts, let’s make up for lost time."

“Asking for more already? I’ve spoiled you too much now.” Ignis wraps his arms over Ravus’ shoulders, returning his kisses and maybe even teasing a nibble on his ear just to see his reaction.

"Only asking for what you are happy to give..." he presses his lips against Ignis' enjoying the closeness. It's not something he's really had much chance to experience. "Mmm... You're beautiful, you could have anyone you wanted. Yet... you're here, with me. You didn't give up on me." Ravus sighs softly, wrapping his arm around him, hugging him tight to his chest.

He caresses his healed shoulder, careful not to touch the areas he knew he was sensitive. “It’s been a long journey but, seeing you alive and thriving was worth it.” He only hopes when the time comes, the darkness will be rid from this world, and they can all have normal lives again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always if you like chapter one please let us know and we'll be more likely to continue to post it!


End file.
